


Just Trust Me

by chocolattees



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: All this time you thought soulmate is just a bedtime story your grandma used to tell. But, seeing how you wound completely healed just with his touch makes you wonder. Is he your soulmate?
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Just Trust Me

When you were a child, your grandma used told you many old legends as your bedtime story. One of it was about a magical red string that tied you with a person who was made for you, your soulmate. It literally the most favourite bedtime story you ever heard. There even a time where you would ask her about it, asking when the red string will appear in your pinkie. Which only gained a laugh as the response.

It took you 7 years to learn that it was just a legend. A bedtime story your grandma used to tell as a bedtime story. But it didn’t mean soulmate wasn’t real. It was real.

In this world, soulmates are not tied by magical red strings nor tattoos like in the novel. However, by a special ability, you shared with your soulmate. Each pair of soulmates has different abilities. For example, your parents could teleport to each others side, and your grandparents stop ageing at their 30s. 

Usually, those abilities would show up when you’re 16. Yet, until today, you didn’t see any change in you. You are still you, without any power or abilities.

Because of it, you started losing hope. Maybe, after all, you’re destined to not have a soulmate.

**×××**

Can someone remind you why you agreed to be a part of the university expo committees for your club again? Right, you need more student activity points to able graduate faster and somehow you couldn’t say no to Sangyeon’s request. The club’s president was trusted you too much than those good for nothing guys.

The late summer breeze blew your hair as you walked under the hot bright sun with pamphlets in your hands, trying your best to keep smiling and recruit as many students as you can to join your club. It supposed to be a 15 minutes work of giving flyers to the college students that passed around the hall. However, _someone_ thought it was a great idea to ditch you and made your work doubled. Maybe you need to give a piece of your mind to make Sangyeon stricter to his club members, especially to Kevin. 

This was not the first time someone bailed on you and made you do all the works. You were tired of it.

To make it worse, a freshman who was happen not using her eyes properly bumped into you, resulting in the pamphlet in your hand to shattered on the grass and arm scraped by her bag. She didn’t try to pay any attention toward you and just left like that.

“Ugh, freshman nowadays,” You grumbled to no one as you pick the flyer. You couldn’t help but wince every time you moved your hand. It looked very bad for just a scratch.

Next time, you need to learn how to say no to every favour Sangyeon asks you, even if you could get student activity points in exchange. 

Walking back to the stand, you met Younghoon who happened to bring some freshmen. He was about to ask you about the progress until he noticed the scratch and the pained look you had. The question was completely forgotten as he quickly passed the freshmen to other members and bring you to the clinic for some aid.

Younghoon slammed his hand to the door, opening it with a little bit of panic. “Nurse, my friend—”

Instead of the nurse, the two of you were greeted no other by Jaehyun who was busy looking for something at the cabinet. He just looked at the two of you before back to his own business. “If you’re looking for Nurse Kim, she was out for a while.”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the stand with Juyeon right now?”

“Sangyeon hyung asked me to get a stomachache medicine— Oh, here it is!” Jaehyun happily cheered before looked at you two. “About you two?”

“Our [Name] here scratched her arm pretty bad and she kept insisting that she is fine.”

“But, I’m indeed fine! It just hurt a little when I move my arm,” You lied. It actually hurt so much to the point you can’t feel anything besides the pain. But, you couldn’t tell the truth either. Younghoon will sure panicked if you didn’t endure it.

Jaehyun looked at your wound in silence for a minute, thinking how should he handle this situation, before letting out a sigh.

“I will take care of her.”

“Huh?” Both of you looked at Jaehyun in dumbfound and back to each other. 

“I mean, you still have work to do and I apparently not. So, just leave her to me and go back to your work.” Jaehyun pulled one of Younghoon’s hand and the stomachache medicine on it. “And if this to Sangyeon hyung in your way. Now go!”

Before Younghoon could make any protest, Jaehyun pushed the man out from the clinic and shooed him. Not a second later, he turned to you and pointed the chair near you to sit. He even didn’t start a conversation with you, just sit across you and examined the scratch.

“Y’know I can treat the scratch by myself, right?” He nodded. “Then why are you still here?”

“Because I said I will take care of you.”

His answer made you kinda confused and speechless.

There was one thing that you learned from befriend Jaehyun for almost 5 years and he wasn’t the type of person that cares for his friends. On the contrary, he likes to make his friends lose their temper, including you. So seeing him like this made you worried.

Did he eat something wrong this morning? Or he wanted to use this chance to torture you!? Maybe you should have made Younghoon not leave you alone with Jaehyun.

“Close your eyes, this might hurt a bit.” You quickly closed your eyes and hoping for the pain that he was talking about. However, You didn’t feel anything, moreover, the scratch on your arm felt less hurt. “It’s done.”

You slowly opened your eyes and moved your arm a bit. There no sign of scratch or wound on it like there was nothing happened to you since the beginning.

“H-How?”

“I just discovered it a few months ago and apparently I can heal wounds.” You looked at him in awe. That was… unexpected. So not Jaehyun like. “However, I can’t just heal anybody. It only worked on my soulmates.”

Now you were jealous of his— 

“Wait, what!? Soulmates?” You looked at him to your arm and back again to him. “You mean I’m your soulmate? I thought that was a myth.“ 

“What are you? Five? Soulmates are indeed real.”

“But... I thought…” You sighed. “Anyway, how do you know about it? Our soulmates ability and the fact I’m your soulmate.”

Just like he said, he just discovered it recently. At first, he found it weird to see his wound heal faster than usual, especially when you were around. It must be a coincidence, he thought, until he witnessed how his fresh wounds from basketball practice completely healed right on the moment you showed him some concern.

He never tells you about it because he was not sure. Moreover, he never finds the chance to test the ability on you. That’s also explained why he shooed Younghoon away since he didn’t want to embarrass himself if you happen to be not his soulmate.

“So, what now?” You asked Jaehyun, eyes timidly wandering around the clinic except him. “Should we tell the others too?”

“Let’s get to know each other better first and hide it from them. I’m sure they will never let it go if the news out.” 

You chuckled at the thought, “Sure. Let’s get some waffle on way back too. They look tempting to not be bought.”

**×××**

**Bonus:**

Looking at the masterpiece he just made, Kevin decided that it was the time for him to show up on the university expo and show the drawing he made to the others. Maybe also to apologize for bailing his job on you.

“Hey guys, guess who’s here?” 

“Great, you’re finally here!” Sangyeon smiled tightly at him before gave him the stack of recruitment pamphlets to spread. “We need to recruit more freshmen and make sure you bring at least ten people by the end of the expo.”

“Wait, where is [Name]?” Kevin looked around the stand and couldn’t find you anywhere. You supposed to be either spreading some pamphlet too or helping with the registration.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since this morning and apparently Jaehyun is missing too. Has anyone see them?”

Changmin, who was just back with a few freshmen, looked up and pointed the stands on the snack section, “Jaehyun and [name]? I think I saw them eating some waffle there. Together.”

This made all the other members saw each other with a frown. _Together? Since when you two were close?_


End file.
